Ghost Adventures: Casper High
by mantheharpies
Summary: A group of out-of-town Ghost Hunters with their own TV show decide to investigate Casper High. Danny isn't pleased at first, but decides to have a little fun with them, via ghost powers. DISCONTINUED.
1. Sam is traumatized on purpose

**I don't know why I've been writing so many cross-overs lately. But this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Just in case you don't know, Ghost Adventures _is _a real show. In case you've never watched it, here's a basic break down: Zak, Nick, and Aaron travel all over the world to investigate haunted locations. The first half of the show is usually something about the history, some encounters people have had, and a tour so they can decide where to put their X's. The X's are formed out of duct-tape and usually cameras are placed there over night. I tried my best to portray their characters and even used exact quotes out of the show. (This is in no way, shape, or form a bash on the show. I love it and 99% percent believe in the evidence they collect and how seriously they take their jobs. They just tend to overreact sometimes and making fun of them is fun).**

**And one more thing, I'm a really visual person so I like to map out where the characters are and what their setting looks like before I start writing because it just helps me. I'll leave the image I drew at the end of this chapter for anyone who's interested/confused. They aren't works of art, just ten second images made to help me write better.**

"Schools are a place of learning, and education. Where the children of this generation prepare for the next. Some, though, never get a future. Condemned souls trapped in eternity in the one place they were so desperate to escape from in life..."

Aaron stopped the camera, reviewing the shot they had just taken. He stared at his LCD screen for a while, biting his lip then frowning.

"What? Is something wrong?" asked Zak, walking over to him.

"No, no, that was a great shot. Would you mind walking a bit slower though? It's not giving me the effect I'd like it to."

Zak rolled his eyes and walked back to the end of the hallway, waiting for Aaron's queue.

"One, two, three..."

"Schools are a place of learning, and education. Where the children of this generation prepare for the next. Some, though, never get a future. Condemned souls trapped in eternity in the one place they were-"

The bell rung, signaling the beginning of school. Nick groaned, setting his camera down.

"Looks like we're going to have to film our opening out in front," he stated.

"But the hallway gives a way better effect! It's so much creepier!" argued Aaron

"Enough with the effects, Aaron!"

Aaron huffed and stood up from his crouched position in front of Zak.

"Fine, we can capture the rest of the scene out in front. When the halls are empty again we're coming back in and maybe redo the first scene. It shouldn't take more than a few seconds if Zak acts how he's supposed to-"

"Hey hey, I was great. Suspenseful and everything. _You're _the picky one."

Aaron spared a glance at Zak before continuing,

"As I was _saying_, it shouldn't take more than a few seconds then we can continue with the tour that's scheduled. Talk to a few students during passing, and then we have our opening clips done so we can start mapping out our X's. We'll come back around 6."

"Sounds like a plan."

They made their way to the front, ignoring the glances and whispering of the kids around them as they shuffled into the school.

_"Hey, aren't those the-"_

_"Yeah, I think they are!"_

_"What are they doing here?"_

_"I bet they're a bunch of fakers, they've probably never seen a real ghost in their lives!"_

_"I don't know, but the one with the beard is cute!"_

After the bell had rung, and all the kids were inside, Aaron got the camera rolling.

"We're here at Casper High in Amity Park, Illinois. This is the first school ever to be investigated by the Ghost Adventures Crew, and one of the most haunted sights in the world. It is rumored that ghosts have been spotted _and_ communicated with so frequently, that local ghost hunters have adopted new methods that bring the term 'Ghost Hunter' into a new and more literal definition- choosing to hunt and attempt to capture ghosts. Are these just stories, rumors invented by the people in hopes of having tourists flock to their little town? Or are these the actual sightings, happenings, and paranormal encounters? Well, we're going to find out today by speaking first hand to the people who each have their own bone chilling tale to tell."

"... And cut!"

"That was great, Zak. Now let's go see if there's anyone in the halls we can talk to. They said we're not allowed to investigate any students who are in class during school hours, but who's to say we can't talk to someone who's _not _in class," said Nick.

Danny leaned over his desk slightly, so Sam could hear him.

"Yo, where's Lancer? I saw him on campus today but he's not here. He's like, _never_ not here. Never."

Sam waited until the substitute turned to write something on the board before she turned to Danny and answered his question.

"I heard he was supposed to show around some Ghost Hunting Crew."

"Really? Those ghost hunters still haven't learned? They're _never _going to catch me. I'll always be a step ahead. Like coming to my school is actually going to help them accomplish anything. Not that they know my secret, anyway. How would they know that I go to Casper High then? Maybe they do know my secret... Oh god Sam, I think they're coming to expose me to the entire school! We have to leave before they find my schedule and burst into the room screaming 'DANNY FENTON IS DANNY PHANTOM EVERYONE GAWK IN TERROR THEN HAND HIM OVER TO US FOR A PRIZE/INVESTIGATION'! What if they-"

Sam whipped around suddenly, glaring daggers at him and daring him to continue talking. Danny shut his mouth instantly.

"They're not a local group. They're practically stuck in the medieval era and are still trying to prove the existence of ghosts. They have a TV show, anyway."

"Really? Still trying to prove the mere existence of ghosts? You'd think after everything that goes on in this town people would learn."

"They tend to block out or make excuses for what they're not ready for, I guess. You'd have to live here to understand that ghosts do _more _than just exist."

"Stop talking, Mr. and Ms.-" he had to stop to look down nervously at his seating chart "Mr. Manson and Ms. Fenton!"

The class let out a giggle at that one, but the sub wasn't done.

"I will not stand for ignorant savages-" his voice cracked at that one, and you could tell he was new to the whole teaching thing. "Disrupting the learning process in my classroom, out, now!"

Sam and Danny left the classroom, both slightly relieved at being out of there. That is, until, a trio of men dressed in black and carrying a mass of equipment and cameras rounded the corner.

"Is that them?" whispered Danny into Sam's ear.

"I think so, yeah. They're probably going to talk to us so play it cool and act like you're terrified of ghosts and I'll scare them away before they know what hit 'em."

Just as Sam predicted, they walked towards the two.

The tall, buff one with gelled hair that looked like he came straight out of Jersey Shore was the first to speak. Danny figured he was the leader.

"You two look like you could be freshmen, or sophomore," he stated, eyeing the teens.

"Freshmen, yep" said Sam.

"You wouldn't mind telling us if the stories about your school or town are true, would you? Ever have any experiences, encounters?"

"Actually…" Danny was about to answer, when Sam interrupted.

"They are 100% true, take it from me. I was in the locker room one day. Late, actually, so I was the only one there. Then I hear jingling, like it was coming from a swinging chandelier or something. There was no one there besides me though. I ignored it, and big mistake. My PE clothes were picked up and flung across the locker room. Trust me when I say our locker rooms are huge-"

"Oh ho ho, creeeepy," chuckled the one with the beard, smiling and listening more intently.

These guys were actually _enjoying _this? Weirdoes.

"Then I couldn't move, and this huge darkness engulfed my vision. Everything was so _cold_. Almost out of nowhere, this face hovered above me before disappearing. It had a long, pointed chin and empty eye sockets and its mouth was distorted into an odd position. Soon after I felt some pain on my back, like scratching. Then I could move again, but there was a pentagram scratched into the small of my back. I still can't sleep since that day, because every time I close my eyes that face washes over me." Sam finished, looking down at the ground. The GA crew assumed it was out of shame, but it was really to hide her smirk. They'd have to be crazy not to leave after hearing that.

The group was silent. Even Danny had to admit, that was a pretty scary yet believable story. Zak finally broke the silence by slowly letting out a sigh and glancing around the room awkwardly, not sure what to make of the whole situation.

"So they-they _scratched _a pentagram into your back? _And _you saw a face that exact moment?" muttered Aaron.

"I mean, I've been scratched before. Just three lines, and even that's enough to send most people running. Not to mention the force it takes to fling objects across a room…" Zak seemed to mutter, mostly to himself and his fellow Ghost Hunters.

Danny couldn't help but smirk. That's it, they had 'em. They were sure to high-tail it out of Amity.

"Make sure to set up an X in there, Aaron."

"Already on it," he said, pulling out a map and drawing an 'x' on the area labeled 'locker rooms'.

"What? You mean, you're actually considering still going through with this?" Danny blurted out.

"Sir," Sam joined in "I understand you're a very dedicated Paranormal Investigator but-but going through with this would be mental and emotional suicide!"

"Are you kidding me?" said Nick "This is like paranormal gold, who knows what kind of evidence we'd collect in just one night."

"Yeah, this place in general just gives me such a bad vibe. Like once you're behind these walls, there's no leaving. The fact that this is still an active school probably works as a trigger object for many of the spirits that still dwell here too" finished Zak.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a door being shut and footsteps short after. The group stayed silent, trying to see if anything else would happen.

"…Did you guys hear that?" asked Zak

"We haven't even started the walk through yet! Already we hear something!" exclaimed Nick, obviously exited.

"In case you didn't hear it, here's the enhanced audio."

…_unexplained door slam followed by footsteps… _**(AN: those of you who haven't seen the show probably won't get this one, heh. It's okay though.)**

Lancer came rushing around the corner, obviously having recently used the restroom and was now rubbing his wet hands on his pants.

No one on the GA crew said anything, embarrassed at having overreacted at the commotion Lancer made but not wanting national television to know.

"Sorry I'm late, I was just- Fenton and Manson! What in Shakespeare's name are you doing out of class?"

"We got kicked out for talking," Danny explained "Apparently, that makes you an 'ignorant savage'"

Sam chuckled at that one.

"Back to class then, both of you!"

"But the bell is going to ring in like five-"

"Now!"

Sam and Danny gave up, turned back around and walked into their classroom just as everyone began packing up.

"Trouble makers," Lancer said, jokingly to Zak.

"But anyway, you asked me to show you Casper High's most haunted locations? Ah yes, follow me. This is the broom closet, where Phantom was first spotted"

"Phantom?"

"You see, Phantom is…"

**http : / i51. tinypic. com/ 29wl28o. jpg **


	2. Spilled Soda

**I feel like this chapter was a bit rushed and boring, even if it is a filler. The part about Ishiyama does have relevance to the story, just bare with me. Thank you to all those who reviewed and let me know what you think about this chapter.**

"You see, Phantom is one of the many intelligent ghosts to haunt this town. His appearance seemed to have set off a chain reaction causing more ghosts to show themselves. I do not know why this is. I'm sure if you ask the Fentons though, they'll more than likely have an answer for you."

"The Fentons," said Aaron "I'll make sure to ask around about them"

"Actually, no one is sure on whether or not he's a ghost"

"What do you mean?" asked Nick, raising an eyebrow "Spotting a ghost is pretty easy. Well, you know what i'm trying to say"

"He doesn't have expected characteristics which are usually and stereotypically associated with ghosts. Rumors have it that he could, in fact, be the mutated result of DALV's experiments gone wrong. No one is sure though"

"What are the odds that we'll see Phantom tonight?" asked Zak

"70... no, 90%. Depending one what other ghosts feel like being around."

"Other ghosts?"

"Yes, he is almost always spotted in the presence of another ghost, some argue he wards them off and others say he's either in alliance or attracting them to the town. He never stays long enough to be asked, though."

"Well, other ghost around around or not, we're going to get some answers from Phantom tonight" said Zak "You heard that, Phantom? We're going to get some answers from you tonight!"

He walked away with a scowl on his face and a slight dramatic bounce in his step. Lancer didn't know who was leading the tour anymore, or if he wanted to risk interrupting Zak's intense...walk. He was a pretty buff guy, after all.

"Uhm, Mr. Baggans, sir?" muttered Lancer.

Zak stopped walking and looked over his shoulder questioningly at Lancer.

"Nothing really happens on that side of the hallway, so if you'd just, uhm..."

"Oh. Oh yeah, sure."

Awkwardly, he turned around and walked towards his snickering companions.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sam, we need to do something about those going hunters," said Danny, as he finally finished up his laps. Sam was waiting for him and tucker on the bleachers.

"Relax, Danny. I already told you they're not a threat"

"I know that. It's just, anyone who's occupation starts with 'ghost' and ends with 'hunting' finishes with 'bad luck' for me"

It made sense to Sam why he was so worried. He was hated by _both _the dead and the living. That's enough to make anyone uneasy. As they waited for their third friend, the bleachers were practically full, the only two still running were Tucker and a fat kid. Finally, he finished up the lap and came to sit by Danny but found to his misfortune there was no more space. In fact, Danny was struggling to not fall off the edge himself.

"C'mon, you can sit on my lap, Tuck"

"Uh, thanks bro, I think i'll stand" he said, panting after every other word.

"Okay," said Sam, glancing awkwardly at Danny "Maybe you can just like, scare them out? You can still catch them with Lancer if you hurry"

"I don't know, Sam..."

"Better" gasp, "Idea"

Tucker was obviously winded from his short run.

"Go on..." said Sam, unsure. Tucker's ideas weren't always the greatest.

"_Confuse_" gasp, "Them out"

"Huh?" Danny cocked his head to the side.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Tucker, throwing his hands in the air and then momentarily losing balance from expelling too much energy too soon.

"Uhm, elaborate Tuck" said Danny, looking down at his friend as he picked himself up from the Gym floor.

"What I mean is, just play some ghostly pranks on them. Y'know, overshadow, throw objects around the room, maybe even impersonate the box ghost, etcetera etcetera"

"That's _way_ to simple. When we prank, we're supposed to go all out" said Sam, as she dismounted the bleachers and headed towards the locker room.

"We?" asked Danny

"Yes, we. You didn't expect to just let you have all the fun yourself did you?"

"They're going to make sure no one is here, you know. You'd have a better time just staying at home and watching"

"I'd completely forgotten this was being recorded, even better. We have to talk to you through the Fentons phones though, don't think i'd let you off that easy"

"It's a deal"

"Now, let's start on that list," said Tucker

"List?" Danny cocked an eyebrow

"Of course, there's always a list," commented Sam

"Number one, the classics. Someone is getting pantsed..."

Danny groaned.

-.-.-.-.-.

Lancer walked into his classroom, as they were finished with the tour and mapping the X's. He had given them permission to ask around amongst the students, as it was lunch time, but once it was class time again interviews were off limits. See, he really had no problem with it himself. The fact that Principal Ishiyama had no idea what was going on kind of made him uneasy. They had no permission from the principal to be on school grounds, but he was Vice Principal. That had to count, right? He did plan on telling her, he really did. It just kind of slipped from his mind when he realized how much money people would pay to come take a look at the school if the GA Crew caught anything, and how much Ishiyama despised publication of any kind regarding Amity Park. That's the whole reason she had moved here, anyway. She wanted a small town where she would be able to get away from everything.

-.-.-.-.-.

Zak, Nick, and Aaron walked into the cafeteria. They spotted the two teens from earlier, poking at their food while another kid gorged on his. They decided it was best to avoid them. Spotting a pretty Latina girl, they figured they'd ask her first. She seemed popular enough, judging by the hoard of guys surrounding her.

"Excuse me, you're aware of the fact that you're school is rumored to be haunted, yes?"

She looked up from doing her nails, and her eyes widened slightly.

"Hey! You're Zak Baggans, that one ghost hunter, right?"

"That's me"

"Oh. I stopped watching your show after I realized my town is ghost central."

She returned to doing her nails and Zak chuckled awkwardly.

"Why do you continue to live here, then? Aren't you ever scared?"

"Oh all the time! Phantom always comes and saves me in the end though. He's my knight in shining armor, you know"

"Save you?" questioned Nick

"Yeah, I've been kidnapped way too many times to count!"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Zak picked up a soda that was on the table and drank it just for the sake of spitting it back up.

"Ohh, ew, you _freak_! These were new capris too!" she flailed her arms around as people flocked around her with tissues and Oh My Gosh!'s

Zak payed no mind though, as he turned to the camera with his mouth still in an 'O' shape.

"Did you guys hear that? She's been physically _touched _and _held hostage_ before! Who knows for what reason a ghost would need a hostage, but if you want to interact with the dead, this is the place to be! I don't know what I'm getting myself into, but we're sure as hell going to find out tonight during lock down."

He walked to another table with that same dramatic bounce. Danny couldn't help but look up at him with a mischevious smirk, having witnessed the whole thing and knowing exactly what Zak was getting himself into.


	3. Aaron is Rick Roll'd

After school, Tucker and Sam headed off to Tucker's house so they'd be able to watch the show later that night. Danny went home and took a short three hour nap, figuring he'd need it. When his alarm clock rang, signaling that it was 6pm, he headed down the stairs towards the front door. His parents were in the lab, as usual. His sister was studying, as usual. He told her to tell mom and dad that he was sleeping over at Tucker's, then headed out the door and flied to school.

When he got to school, he noticed it was relatively empty except for those who were in sports, but they were all getting ready to leave anyway.

"Danny? Can you hear me?"

He adjusted the Fenton phone slightly so it fit more comfortably in his ear.

"Loud and clear"

"Alright, head into the school and see if you can find them"

"Invisible?"

"Of course, unless you want to ruin everything"

"Capiche. Clue-less one out"

"Don't start that with me"

"Start what with you?"

"Clue-less one out"

"I'm clue-less one, you're Goth-one. Clue-less one out"

"Danny."

"Sorry"

Once inside the school, he noticed it was pitch dark. That wasn't a problem, of course he could see perfectly. It's just not something he was expecting. Mentally, he went through a list of possible places they could be and checked them before finding them by the broom closet.

"… set up EM pumps and Motion Detectors around the base of the school. Right now we are situated by the broom closet. This is where Lancer, during our tour, said that the infamous Phantom was first spotted. Our next X is near the locker rooms, where a girl claimed to have a pentagram etched into her back. The next X is by the boy's bathroom, where numerous stall doors have been said to open and close on their own. Lastly, there's the cafeteria. Food often goes missing, or is replaced by meat of some sort. We have night vision cameras working at all these locations…"

Danny let Zak drone on as he waited for Sam to tell him what she wanted him to do.

"Wait until they start recording EVPs"

Nick picked up a small recorder and held it up, "Phantom, are you here? Speak to us. See the little red light? Talk into it, tell us your purpose! Some people think you're a bad ghost, is that true? Are you just lost?"

"Which would be now," said Sam

"What do I say?" He whispered harshly.

"Did you guys hear that?"

Out of nowhere, Zak's head was spinning around wildly, looking for the source of the noise.

"What'd it say?" asked Aaron, his hands starting to tremble.

"I…I think it said 'Do you wanna play?'" answered Nick

Danny rolled his eyes, he didn't even have to try. Flying in closer to Nick, he decided to speak into his ear, rather than the device he was holding.

"Tickle him!" said Sam

Danny gulped; he was too close Nick to be able to reply without having him hear. He didn't exactly want to tickle anyone, either.

"Guys. Guys… something is breathing behind me, I can feel it!"

"Whoa, holy shit Nick! Don't move, don't move, don't move. My EMF reader is going crazy!"

"C'mon Danny, tickle him already!"

Danny figured he didn't have a choice. With his hands stretched in front of him, he plunged in.

"DUDE!"

"WHAT! WHAT'S GOING ON NICK?" screamed Aaron, the camera shaking as it caught a blurry image of Nick kneeling over.

"I can-feel. Oh-Oh god, HAH! HOOOO NO! IT'S TICK-TICKLING. OH MY GOD! STOP! STOOOOOP!"

Nick was sprawled on the floor, his hands and legs spread wide apart like he was trying to make a snow angel. His body kept convulsing like he was having a seizure. That's what the naked eye would probably assume, too.

Danny momentarily lost invisibility when he was startled by the shriek and laughter that erupted from the Fenton Phones. His eyes bore into Nick's for a brief second, before he gained invisibility again.

"Light! Nnggg-Ho! HAH! SWEET JESUS! TAKE-TAKE THE WHEEL! EYES!"

"Light?" gasped Aaron.

"Fight it Nick, fight it! Don't walk into the light. For god's sake Nick, we need you!"

"Do you something Zak!"

Zak put down his camera and equipment and ran to Nick's side, shaking him violently. Danny figured now would be the right time to stop. Nick stopped convulsing, his breathing rapid as he got up from the floor and clutched his side.

"Dude… Are-Are you okay?" whispered Aaron "What just happened?"

"I can't…I can't freaking feel my side, bro"

"Was it stealing your life energy?" asked Zak

"No dude… It was tickling me"

Aaron gasped; reversing the camera so they could see his face before turning it back to the scene of Zak huddled around Nick.

"I've never felt anything like that in my life…" Nick gulped down the lump that was forming in his throat.

"You've never been tickled before?" asked Aaron, raising an eyebrow.

"Not like that, and not by a ghost"

"It was stealing your life energy" stated Zak matter-of-factly.

"It wasn't stealing my life energy! Having my life energy being stolen doesn't _tickle_!"

"Think about it, Zak. First we hear 'Do you wanna play?' and then that happens, I don't think Nick is wrong about…."

Danny flew away as the trio continued arguing about what had just happened to Nick. He needed to talk to Sam.

"I hate you for making me do that" he stated, crossing his arms and scowling despite the fact that Sam couldn't see him.

The laughter stopped for a short second on the other side, and shuffling was heard as Sam and Tucker got off the floor and sat back down on the couch.

"I didn't make you do anything"

"You said that if I didn't listen to what you said that the only way you'd let me come to your in-home theater was if I agreed to only eat brussel sprouts and peas!"

"But-"

"And we'd have to watch Food Inc.!"

"Okay, whatever. You still have to admit that was pretty funny though"

"The p-part where he screamed 'Jesus take the wheel!'" came Tucker's laughter

Whatever thoughts were on Sam's mind were quickly pushed back as she began laughing again.

"They thought he was dying!"

Danny growled, having half the mind to crush the stupid Fenton Phone and take care of them _his_ way. They hadn't even let him help out with the list. Which, he didn't find very fair.

'As long as Sam is happy and this works, whatever' he thought.

"Okay, okay" said Sam, finally calming down "Uhm, on the TV right now, they're screaming out your name a lot. Spinning in circles-"

Danny nodded in agreement, being able to see them from the end of the hallway.

"OH! They want to lock Aaron in the broom closet, and go check out the rest of their X's."

"Let me guess, you want me to go in there with him?"

"Yep"

"But that's not all!" chipped in Tucker

Danny sighed and closed his eyes.

"What else would you possibly need me to do?" he asked, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Let's see…" said Tucker, trailing off "Oh, the list says sing Rick Astley"

"You want me to Rick Roll Aaron?"

"Yup, and most of America," said Sam

Danny agreed, and flew back up to where the trio stood.

"No way dude, I'm not going in there!"

"Aaron, c'mon man, don't be a chicken!" exclaimed Zak

"I'm not a chicken, I just don't want to die"

"Do it for the sake of the investigation," piped up Nick

"I'm just the equipment tech!"

Finally having enough of the constant bickering, Danny flew in front of Aaron and pushed him back into the closet intangibly.

"OH MY GOD!" came Nick's scream

Zak and Nick ran up to the door, and Zak began banging on it. Danny put a bucket up buy the door, and it worked as a block so he wouldn't have to constantly hold the door back.

"Open up, Phantom! I understand you want your quality time with Aaron but this isn't the way!"

Danny took a deep breath and decided now was the best time to start.

"Dooo dee, la da doo da doo deee. La duh-duh-duh. Tiddle loo da wooo dee, la diddle la wooo…"

The banging on the other side of the door stopped and Zak and Nick took a step back, not sure what to do.

"I think he's singing"

"Dude…"

"Guys?" Sniffled Aaron nervously

"W-we're no strangers to love…"

"Ask it some questions Aaron, show that you aren't afraid of it!" yelled Zak

"Is that you, Mr. Phantom, sir?" Aaron reached into his pocket and pulled out his voice recorder, not sure if he should be excited or scared.

"You know the rules and so do I …"

This was harder than Danny thought it would be.

"A full commitment's what I'm thinking of… You wouldn't get this from any other guy"

"D-did you like Rick Astley in your life? Is that why you feel the-the need to project him onto me?"

"I just want to tell you what I'm feeeeeeeling, gotta make you understaaaaand!"

Danny smiled, finally getting the hang of it.

"Touch him!" screamed Sam

"Caress his hair!" followed Tucker

Danny stopped smiling.

"Brussel Sprouts and Food Inc.!" they both screamed

"N-never going to give you up…"

Danny took a step closer to Aaron, and placed a hand on his beard.

"Never going to let you downnn, never going to run around and desert you"

"I said _caress_!"

"Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye…"

Danny sniffled; positive this would haunt him for the rest of his life. Pun not intended.

"Z-zak! Nick! He's stealing my life energy!"

"We're here buddy, just hang tight. Don't show him you're scared, keep asking questions!"

"Phantom, did you hang yourself in here? Did they bully you for liking Rick Astley, and you finally had enough and hung yourself?"

"We've known each other for so long! Your hearts been aching but, you're to shyyyyy to say it!"

"Touch his butt!" screamed Sam

"No, _slap _his butt!"

"Help, Zak! Bust the freaking door open! My life energy is draining!"

Aaron wanted to walk up to the door and start banging on it, but some sort of force was holding him back. It was just Danny standing by the doorway, of course, but he didn't know that.

"Aaron, stop! Stop running from this! Phantom has _chosen _you!"

"He wants you, dude! He's never going to give you up!" said Nick

"That isn't funny!" screamed Aaron, on the verge of tears

"Keep asking questions! Rick Astley is a recipe for trapped souls!"

"Slap his butt already!"

-.-.-.-

Ishiyama growled and got up from her desk. There were still voices coming from the hallways, and everyone was supposed to be home by now. She had to stay late today, and hoped commotion like this wasn't a usual thing or she'd have to fire some janitors.

Peering from around the corner of the hall, what she was surprised at what she saw. Two men huddled around a closet, yelling at it. She also noticed voices that were coming from inside. One screaming only to stop to and exclaim loudly out 'I'm not afraid of you' and then resume his screaming. The other, singing a song that she recognized but couldn't quite place her finger on. Not sure what to do exactly, she called the police.

-.-.-.-

"Inside we both know what's been going on, we know the game and we're gonna play it!"

"Guys! Oh god, you guys! He's groping me, I'm being groped!"

"Ew Aaron, he's probably only like 16, that's so wrong of you. Just stop it"

"He's forcing himself onto me! When I said I open my body up to you, I didn't mean it so literally!"

Honestly, Danny felt a little offended by the fact that all he was doing was running his hand messily all across Aaron's face. That hardly counted as 'groping'. Sam and Tucker were still yelling orders at him, but he figured he'd just ignore them. He yawned, and let his hand drop and then slumped against the doorway. It was 3 am, and he had been singing for fifteen minutes now. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a little…

His form flickered, and Aaron felt a heavy weight fall onto his chest. It was pitch black, and he couldn't see anything. As his hands felt around, he started noticing what felt like a shoulder, and then a neck, and hair…

"Dude. Dude!"

**What did you think? Is it moving too slow? Too fast? Are they not in character? Did you imagine this scene being different than how it was written out? Let me know, and I might re-write it because personally I didn't like how it turned out despite spending two days on it. Oh and I'm sorry about the really short chapters, I'll try and improve on that. Overall, this story will be around 6-8 chapters long.**


	4. Danny comes out of the closet

Aaron's hands flailed around wildly as he searched for the door knob.

"What's the matter, br-"

Zak was cut short as Aaron and another kid - someone he wasn't familiar with - came tumbling out from the closet. Danny was still in a dazed state, and his Fenton Phone got knocked off and flung across the hallway. No one noticed.

"That's a kid!" exclaimed Nick

"Was he in there the entire time?"

"No, dude, he just like fell on me!"

"Holy Shit!"

Danny groaned, and shifted slightly. His back was killing him, and as he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of three shoes pointed directly at his face.

He was on the floor?

Looking up, he saw that Zak and Nick were looking down at him curiously, while Aaron was hyperventilating all over the place.

"He's alive!"

-.-.-

"This is so not going the way we planned!"

Tucker threw his arms in the air for emphasis as he kept his face glued on the TV screen. All three Ghost Hunters had set their cameras down and were huddled around Danny. The only way they could see what was going on was a night vision camera they had set up on a tripod about 3 feet away and it was facing Danny's back. They couldn't hear what was happening, and Danny wasn't answering.

"Tucker, he's not answering!"

"Try again!"

Sam sighed sharply and sat on the couch.

"Danny, if you can hear me, throw up a peace sign, turn around and blink, anything..."

-.-.-

Danny was still in a sleep-induced haze, and he looked around at his surroundings curiously as he tried to make sense of what was happening. Suddenly, it hit him. He had fallen asleep and lost invisibility! He put a hand up to his ear in order to feel for the Fenton Phone, but it wasn't there.

He sat up, and felt around for where the Fenton Phone may have fallen. With each second that past, he grew more frantic.

_'Okay, okay. Calm down Fenton'_ he thought to himself, _'It probably just fell off while I was singing or something'_

Suddenly hopeful, he ran to the closet and without notice shut the door behind him.

Zak and Nick looked over at Aaron, both raising an eyebrow at him. He starred emotionlessly at the closet where Danny had just disappeared.

"_What _was _that_?"

He blurted out, shattering the awkward silence.

"That kid gave me chills..." muttered Zak, rubbing his arm.

"This is a private investigation. Do you think we should go and tell him to leave?" asked Nick, taking a step towards the closet.

"Seriously? Hell no! What if he's like that kid from The Ring and he just lives inside that closet and feeds off the souls of wandering spirits or something like that! He's creepy man. I've never seen eyes like that, they almost lit up the whole room" Aaron shuttered.

"I could've sworn I'd seen them before. Just today, actually. When I was being ... tickled, by that unknown force-"

"Having your life energy stolen" quickly corrected Zak.

"Whatever Zak! They flashed above me for a second and then disappeared..."

"Do you think it was maybe him that did all that stuff?" asked Zak, putting a finger up to his lip.

"Not possible. He's human. Tangible, living, and breathing. I mean his hair and eyes and clothes are weird, to say the least. He couldn't have did anything without us seeing..."

Aaron suddenly remembered that they had set their cameras down, and quickly jogged to where they had left their equipment to retrieve them. Luckily, or unluckily, they were right by the closet that Danny had came out from. He could here banging and growling coming from inside. For once he let his curiosity get the better of him, and opened the door slightly so he'd be able to look at what was going on.

He was completely trashing the small area. The mop and bucket lay in the opposite corner, and dirty mop water was creating a small puddle under his feet. He had his back to the door, and was going through shelves and boxes like he was looking for something. He threw a box on the floor angrily, and Aaron could see his fingers clench at his side.

"WHERE. IS. IT!"

Despite Phantom having his back to him, Aaron could see a ghostly green glow illuminate the shelves, and it was coming from the kid's eyes. It dyed down eventually. Aaron was positive now, though, this kid wasn't human...

He took a step back cautiously, but the water had slipped out from under the door and made a splash under his foot.

Danny was about to fly out of there and call it a night, when he realized someone had been watching him. He spun around, to see Aaron frozen mid-step with a horrified look on his face.

"I can explain..." he started

"I was just looking for something, uhm, I-"

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything!"

"Look, it's fine, I was just about to leave anyway..."

Their rambling was cut short by a knock, a bang, and then a shout. Both turned their attention to wear Nick and Zak had been standing. Except now, two others figures loomed over them.

"What do you think you're doing! This is a private investigation!"

Zak and Nick struggled to no avail at the handcuffs that were being placed around their wrists.

"Unauthorized Ghost Hunting on private locations. You're coming with us."

"Unauthorized? We have documents!"

"Documents!" backed up Nick.

"Ishiyama would have to disagree"

"Ishiyama?" Nick glared over his shoulder at Agent K, as he finished putting the handcuffs on him.

Aaron, having realized what was going on, quickly tried to find a way to hide his camera. Danny, on the other hand, was trying to figure out why the Guys In White, of all people, had been called. He was sure he'd seen Lancer openly talk and show them around school. Then again, maybe Lancer was hiding something from Ishiyama. Still, she would only call the police. He wasn't sure what the GIW were up to. Why hadn't they noticed him?

"Yo, I don't think what you're doing here is all that legal either," said Danny, finally stepping out of the shadows.

"Well, well, well. Phantom, what a surprise seeing you here"

Agent O's eyes narrowed dangerously and he took a step forward, making Zak stumble.

"I'd like to say the same for you"

For each step Agent O took forward, Danny was forced to take one back.

"They Mayor, in fact, ordered that any issues having to do with ghosts were to be handled by us. He had a line set up in the Police Department for that purpose specifically. As an award, he upgraded our equipment, Phantom..."

His hand reached into his pocket, and he pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs. They were lined with a light blue, and they sparkled dangerously. Danny gulped as he finally reached the end of the hallway, with nowhere left to run.

Figures Vlad would have something to do with all this.

Aaron was videotaping the entire thing, not sure what else to do. His teeth were rattling, and he was confused out of his mind. The Mayor himself had asked they come and investigate Amity Park. Besides that, this was Phantom? Why did he look so human?

Danny gulped as he closed his eyes to try and tap into his powers. For some reason, whenever he was panicked or felt cornered, his powers would be harder to use. This was something he had to work on. Agent O flipped him over, so he could place the hand cuffs on.

"Hey, I didn't even do anything wrong!"

Agent O ignored his protests and placed the handcuffs on his wrist. Small needles shot out wherever the blue was, and embedded themselves into Danny's skin. He had to bite his lip to keep from screaming out in agony. He could feel the ectoplasm being drawn out from inside him in order to fuel the handcuffs. They now glowed a ghostly green instead of blue. He was finding it harder not to collapse into his human form. The white rings formed and receded several times as he tried to stop his body's natural reaction to whatever the handcuffs were doing. He didn't notice a small streak of black slowly form onto his hair.

"The only way these cuffs can be removed is by human blood, or a shortage of ectoplasm. In which either case you'll be rendered into the realm of nonexistence. Don't count on your ghost powers working, either," he whispered harshly before shoving him into the opposite wall where Zak and Nick were waiting.

"What about the other one?" asked Agent K, pointing towards Aaron. He quickly hid the camera behind his back and figured he really didn't have a choice. Slipping the camera into his baggy pocket the best he could without making it noticeable, he walked towards the others and let Agent K put the handcuffs on him.

The Agents escorted them outside and shoved them inside the back of their van, without a single word being spoken as to where they were going. Inside the van, there wasn't much furniture or anything else for that matter. It looked like it used to be used to import and export small cargo. A piece of tinted glass separated them from the front where the GIW were driving. Danny hoped they didn't hit any bumps or swerve or else they'd be thrown all over and bones probably would be broken.

Besides that, it was pitch black with Danny's eyes being the only source of light. This was going to be a long trip.

"Aaron?"

"Here"

"Zak?"

"Here"

"Nick"

"Here!"

Danny listened as the trio took roll amongst themselves.

"Phantom...?" murmured Aaron

"... here"

There was a sharp inhale of breathe as all three stifled the instinct to scream.

**At the people who said that Danny seemed gay in the last chapter, I'm really sorry. I changed the wording around a bit so it didn't sound as shippy. But there's otherwise no pairing in this story. The title of this chapter probably won't help deter from that point of view though, hah. Hope you liked it.**


	5. Danny Phantom & The Scientific Method

What followed was silence, complete and utter awkward silence. It was probably for the best that no one was talking, but they still had a million thoughts and questions buzzing around in their heads that would burst if not expelled through their mouths. Zak was terrified and thrilled. _This _is what they hunted ghosts for. Head to head against the paranormal, he had promised to get answers for the little town of Amity, and that's exactly what he was about to do. The only regret he had was not taking his camera with him.

"Phantom," he stated firmly, making sure to project his dominance over the ghost "How are you able to stay manifested for so long? Are you still feeding on our energy?"

Zak scowled and looked over at Nick and Aaron apologetically. He knew they were both confused and scared, and would rather distance themselves from Phantom.

Phantom shifted uncomfortably in his corner.

"Uhm, actually..."

He trailed off as he tried to think of a way to answer the question without giving out too much information.

"Hiding my form is more difficult than it is to y'know, just chill. And... most energy is useless to us. Unless it's energy being radiated due to fear. You're not afraid, are you?"

He whispered the last part, and willed his eyes to glow brighter. He promised himself that would be the last 'joke' of the night.

"N-no S-Sir Phantom, we're not afraid," Aaron and Nick mumbled as they backed up farther into the corner.

Danny chuckled lightly and averted his gaze as to not freak them out anymore.

"Good, don't be. I'm not going to hurt you or anything. If only I could use my powers, we'd be out of here by now"

"What you're saying doesn't make any sense," spoke up Zak, ignoring Danny's last comment "Is that the case for most ghosts, or just you? You don't fit the description for 'ghost' very well"

"That's because there are different types of ghosts, I guess. You have you're residual spirits, ghosts, poltergeist, demons, etcetera. When people die, they're transported into an entirely new universe. There's a veil separating their universe from this one, but they're still connected. If they want to show themselves without crossing over through portals, it takes an incredible amount of energy. So what you see and hear is more like a silhouette or something. That is your 'stereotypical' ghost. Those who actually _can _crossover, appear in their truer forms, like me. There's more to it, but I'll just leave it at that"

Zak tried to take in the information as best as he could, regretting not even having a pen and notepad. Aaron and Zak were leaning in and listening intently as Phantom told them things not even their wildest imaginations could have conjured up. They had completely left behind their paralyzing fear, for now anyway.

"But don't take my word for it," he continued "These are just theories I've come up with myself. From observing, and thinking, I guess. Our powers are due to the fact that our world doesn't follow the same rules as yours. It's easier for us to trick the light, and become invisible. Or walk through walls, and defy gravity. In _our _world _you _would be the ghosts"

"That. is. SO. freakin' COOL!" blurted out Aaron.

"Wait..." said Nick, suddenly remembering something "You said we'd have been out of here by now if you could only use your powers. Why can't you?"

"Stupid handcuffs. As long as I fuel them with ectoplasm, they block out my powers. They won't come off until I run out of ectoplasm"

He decided to leave out the 'come in contact with blood' part. Partially because he wasn't sure what that meant exactly, and because he didn't want the GAC coming up with any rash ideas.

"What happens if you run out of ectoplasm?" asked Nick

"I fade out of existence"

"Oh"

"I have more questions!" said Zak, displeased at the sudden change of topic.

Danny groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Can they wait until later?"

"Will there be a later?" retorted Zak

"Nice point"

"That reminds me!" piped up Aaron out of nowhere, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a mini-camcorder. When he turned to the other three, he saw what looked like raw anger on Zak's face and confusion on Nick and Danny's.

"Uhhh... What?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You wait... until the very last second to tell us... YOU HAD A CAMERA ON YOU THIS ENTIRE TIME?"

Zak stood up with the last part, his hands clenched at his side.

"Oops, I kind of forgot. Heh, sorry bro"

"Sorry bro? Sorry _bro_? We just got our entire life's work handed to us on a platter and it could possibly change the entire world's point of view on death unless it was somehow documented or caught on camera, which we failed to do and all you have to say for yourself is _**sorry bro**_?"

"Calm down Zak, it wasn't his fault. I'm sure Phantom will back us up if we ever decide to tell our findings to the public. Right, Phantom?" said Nick

"Uh hah, not likely. If I wanted people to know about ghosts, I would have said something by now"

Zak groaned and sat down, running a hand over his face.

"Could my day get any worse?"

"Hey you guys! I'm getting a signal! We're being broadcasted live!"

Instantly Zak changed his demeanor and turned to smile at the camera.

"Sorry about that slight delay" said Zak "We were having some uh... technical difficulties. If you're just tuning in, we're stuck in the back of a government van with Amity Park's one and only Danny Phantom! Freaking fantastic!"

His fake smile grew until it was just practically creepy, so Aaron turned the camera to face Danny. He smiled sheepishly and waved.

"Uh... Hi, Amity"

-.-.-

"Tucker! Wake up, they're finally back on air!"

Sam nudged Tucker lightly, making sure to avoid his drool.

"Huh? What? Where?"

He jolted up, looking around wildly before his eyes finally landed on a twin set of green orbs on the TV.

"What's going on?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Danny is on TV with the ghost hunters. One of them said they were in the back of a government van"

"Awh man, this is _so _not going the way we planned! We have to get him out of there"

"No, really?" she said sarcastically "The Guys In White are probably the ones behind this. I just wish we knew where they were going, or why"

"Maybe we should call Jazz"

"What? No way! She'd kill us for making Danny do this in the first place!"

"I know, but I don't think we have a choice. She's the only with enough brain juice to get us out of this mess"

-.-.-

"Star! Star! Star! Pick up the phone Star!"

A petite, perfectly manicured hand reached out and grabbed the phone on her bedside table.

"Paulina, it's like, 4am. I need my beauty sleep"

"Phantom is on TV!"

She jolted out of her stupor immediately, fiddling with her drawer as she tried to find her TV's remote.

"What channel?"

"Travel Chanel!"

"Oh my fricken' god!"

-.-.-

"Anyway, back to my questions-"

"Oh joy!" exclaimed Danny, throwing his hands in the air. He grit his teeth and crossed his arms, figuring it'd be best to just grin and bear it.

"Why do you stay in Amity?"

He wasn't expecting that one. He uncrossed his arms and sat up a bit, a forlorn look crossing his face.

"I guess it's because it'd be wrong not to? Sure, I cause property damage and stuff. But think of how many lives have been saved from rogue ghosts. That's not to say all ghosts are bad but, the point is, I guess, humans are _fragile_. They need me, and I need being needed"

"Oh, gosh…" breathed out Aaron

The room was quiet for a while as Zak racked his brain for another question.

"How old were you? When uhm, _it_ happened and how?"

"I was around 14, and I got electrocuted. Are you done?"

"Not quite. I guess you've shared enough already, don't want to torment your soul any longer"

Danny scoffed at that, and re-crossed his arms.

"We should start forming an escape plan"

"Escape plan would be good" agreed Nick

The van jolted to a stop, the group grew silent as they listened to the sound of a car door being opened and slammed shut. Footsteps were heard soon after as they walked up to the back of the van.

"Be good, ghosty" came the voice of Agent K "Agent O is staying to watch over you, so I wouldn't try anything or you'll regret it"

The group didn't start talking again until they were sure Agent K was gone.

"Alright" whispered Danny, lowering his head "They must work in shifts. Every time one agent drives, the other sleeps. Every time one agent stops for a break, the other stays in the van. We can use this to our advantage. All we have to do is form a distraction that will cause both agents to leave the van. I don't think we can bust open the van's doors. So we'll have to break the window and climb into the driver's seat and get out that way."

"Sounds good," agreed Nick

"Only problem is, what kind of distraction?" asked Zak

All three heads immediately turned towards Aaron.

**This chapter was hardest to write in terms of keeping it interesting and informative at the same time. Hope you enjoyed, anyway.**


	6. Murphy's Law

"No, no, no. Don't look at me!"

He backed up from the trio and up against the wall of the van.

"I'm not getting _near _those two, they're like, The Hulk if he were a government agent!"

"C'mon Aaron, just say you need to go for a bathroom break or something. While he's not looking, knock him out. Zak and Nick will take care of the other one when he comes back. If things go well, we'll take their car keys and go home," Danny smiled slightly to show his optimism about the plan, although he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Something _always _went wrong, Murphy's Law.

"And if they do strangle us to death and leave our bodies out here, in the middle of nowhere to rot, at least Phantom will have documented proof!" exclaimed Zak, pointing a look toward's Aaron's camera.

"Not helping," Danny would have facepalmed at the sheer stupidity of that comment, had his hands not been cuffed.

Aaron glanced nervously between Danny and Zak, trying to decide if it was worth it. Either he went ahead with the plan and either A) got out alive B) got strangled to death (as Zak so eloquently put it) or C) let the agents have their way, which Aaron didn't think would include the words 'jury' and 'judge'.

His mind made up, he put his bravest face on and nodded his head.

"Jail break. Let's do this."

-.-.-

Paulina's gaze never faltered from the TV as she talked to Star. She couldn't see much, the screen was completely black except for Phantom's eyes practically floating eerily whenever the camera was pointed towards him. When he got too close to someone, he'd illuminate their face slightly and cast creepy shadows along the van's walls. It was enough to send chills down Paulina's spine and make her realize that Phantom was a _ghost_.

"Should we call Dash? Phantom is practically his idle, he'd kill us if he missed this."

Paulina had to snap out of her stupor for a minute to answer Star. Truth be told, she kind of regretted calling her in the first place. It was the frenzy of excitement that had caused her to phone Star and tell her to turn her TV on. Now she'd never be able to watch Phantom in peace.

"Nah, this gives us bragging rights and he can always just watch it on youtube later."

"Oh, alright," Star said uneasily, forgetting to mention that she had already phoned half the school.

-.-.-

"It's going to be kind of hard to do any real damage with these cuffs on," whispered Nick to Danny.

Danny nodded and took a deep breath. He knew this was risky, but they didn't have any other choice. It was now or never. Turning to Nick, he went invisible to make a point.

"At least I still have my powers, we're not completely helpless. We just have to be resourceful."

Aaron was over by the glass shield that separated them from the front of the van. The Agent was polishing one of his guns, not paying attention to Aaron as he banged on the window with his shoulder.

"Excuse me!" he shouted. The Agent flintched, but didn't turn around.

"I have to pee really, really bad sir. I'm sure you don't want me ruining your polished van!"

That got his attention and he peered over his shoulder at Aaron. With a hard glare, he got out of the van and walked over to the back. Aaron took a deep breath to calm down, realizing he was only going to get one shot at this.

The door of the van opened, and sunlight burst into the compartment. All four prisoners visibly flinched and covered their eyes. Aaron protectively pushed his camera behind Zak's back, waiting for the single to get up.

"There are no restrooms here, so hurry up. Any funny business and i'll let the Mayor take care of you personally."

_"The Mayor, in fact, ordered that any issues having to do with ghosts were to be handled by us. He had a line set up in the Police Department for that purpose specifically. As an award, he upgraded our equipment, Phantom..." _

Danny's eyes suddenly widened as he realized their predicament wasn't a coincidence, an unlucky chain of events. They were set up. Something, or rather _someone _had gone through a lot of trouble to make sure they would be here. That someone was Vlad.

_"The only way these cuffs can be removed is by human blood, or a shortage of ectoplasm..." _

Human blood. Half ghost.

He had to turn human in order to get the cuffs to come off, but he'd never be able to with the GA crew watching his every move. That's exactly what Vlad was counting on. Eventually the cuffs would drain so much of his ectoplasm that he'd have no choice but to turn human, and when he did, Aaron's camera would capture it all.

Vlad was trying to expose him. There was only one missing puzzle piece.

He leaned over to whisper something to Nick, but the Agent's gun suddenly swiveled in his direction.

"We really should have gagged you when we had the chance. No talking." he turned his gun around to face Aaron. "You, fat guy, do you need to urinate or not?"

Aaron mumbled something about being big boned and walked over to the Agent. As soon as he jumped out into the open, he was struck by a nauseating blast of hot air. The Agent pressed the ectogun against the back of his neck, and gripped the chain of his handcuffs firmly.

"Walk, don't look back."

Aaron was trying to take in his surroundings the best he could without moving his neck. There wasn't a patch of green anywhere, except for cacti that were littered here and there. The sun battered down on him relentlessly and his skin felt sticky from all the sweat despite only being out of the comforts of the van for a few seconds. Every step became more difficult than the last. The dirt floor felt like it was melting and fusing the plastic of his shoe to his foot.

"So, why are we in the desert?"

The Agent grunted and pushed the gun harder into his neck. They finally stopped in front of a cactus a few feet away from the van. It had shrunk to about the size of his fist. He gulped and wondered if he'd be able to run the distance back without getting caught.

"Can you turn around, please?"

Agent O shot him a look of disgust before huffing.

"I'm not supposed to let you out of my site. I can't see anything, anyway. So hurry up."

"I know, but you're making me nervous. Just close your eyes for a quick second," he pleaded.

Agent O sent him a distrusting look and close his eyes but kept the gun steady.

He Aaron stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, coming up with a plan while making the Agent think he was actually doing his business. Before he could change his mind, he turned around and tackled Agent O to the ground. The gun clattered a few feet away from them.

"What do you think you're doing, brat!"

Not having his hands at his disposal, Aaron had no other choice but to head-butt the Agent and hope for the best. He groaned and promised himself he'd never do that again. He could feel a bruise forming on his forehead, but he ignored it and dived for the gun. He bent backwards to pick it up, it took him a few tries before he finally got it right.

Aaron cursed his inability to function with his hands tied. It hand given Agent O enough to time to wake up again, and he was sloppily rubbing the sore spot on his forehead. Realizing he didn't have much time, he jumped over the Agent's body to get to the van as fast as he could. A hand shot out and grabbed his ankle. Losing his balance, he fell head first into the hard dirt ground. Sharp pebbles scratched at his face, but the adrenalin that was pumping through his veins allowed him to keep a clear mind and ignore the pain. Twisting his head around, he kicked out with his leg and got Agent O in the nose.

Blood trickled down his nose and his grip on Aaron's leg loosened.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"

Aaron scrambled to his feet and ran faster than he had in his entire life. Peering over his shoulder, he saw that the Agent was not only back on his feet, but running at Aaron faster than any man his size should be able to.

"Duh!"

Realizing he was about to lose their game of tag, his hands tightened around the gun. He wondered if he'd have the guts to shoot it. He didn't want to hurt the Agent, he just wanted to knock him out long enough to get to the van and help his friends. Deciding he didn't have any other choice, he blindly fired the gun. It didn't hit the Agent, but instead a green beam of energy collided with the dirt by his feet. More efficient and deadly than any bullet, it sent a cloud of dirt into the air. It got into Aaron's eyes and his lungs. He couldn't see a thing, but he knew Agent probably couldn't either. It gave him just enough time to get a head start.

-.-.-

After Agent O and Aaron were gone, Danny turned towards Nick with a serious expression on his face.

"Listen, Nick and Zak. I need to ask you guys a question, I think I know who's behind all this."

"Aren't we just being arrested 'unauthorized ghost hunting'," Zak scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you, that's such bull-"

"No, that's just a cover up," his eyes darted around the area as if someone was watching them. "Did anyone hi-"

The sound of the passanger's door being shut caught everyone's attention.

"Crap," Danny hissed under his breathe. Agent K was back, and they still hadn't caught sight of Aaron.

Looking through the glass that separated the cargo part of the van from the passenger seats, he saw that Agent K was looking around with a confused expression. Danny glanced towards the van's door and realized it had been left ajar. He scolded himself for not realizing sooner.

A plan quickly formulated in his head and he ran towards the double doors. He pushed himself up against the one that wasn't ajar, and waited for Agent K. As if one queue, the door opposite from him burst open and Agent K scanned the area with his gun.

"Where's Agent O? Why is there only two-"

An explosion was heard a few feet away from them. Rubble and slabs of rock landed on the van's roof. Agent K's head swiveled to the side to see what was going on. It gave Danny just the enough time to deliver a kick to the side of Agent K's face. His head collided with the side of the van, and he slumped down towards the floor with a trail of blood.

"Did you kill him?" gasped out Nick.

"I didn't hit him that hard, he's only unconscious. Not for long though," he motioned towards the already groaning agent.

"Woah, not hard, huh?" gasped Zak in disbelief. "Whatever, grab his keys and lets go."

His hand cradled around the camera that Aaron had left behind his back and he got up.

"What are you waiting for, grab his keys!" shouted Nick, getting impatient.

Danny was dead silent. His head was swiveling in every direction as if he was listening for something distinct. His eyes narrowed in concentration

_Knowing Vlad, he probably has some sort of backup plan. He won't let us go so easily. Just **what **does he have up his sleeve, though?_

Danny glanced down towards Agent K. He was whispering something into his watch. It suddenly dawned on him and his eyes opened in realization. Before he could act, it was too late. Agent K looked up at him with a sinister gleam in his eyes and pressed the watch face. The truck started to beep. Danny glanced up at the roof of the van, and four small, barely noticeable devices were strapped onto each corner of the van.

"Explosives," Danny whispered in horror. "He'd rather kill us all than let us go."

He looked down at the spot where Agent K had been, but the man had enough common sense to get as far away from there as possible. He was gone.

-.-.-

Aaron smiled crazily and looked behind him. There was no sign of Agent O. He could see his form through the layer of dust, talking into his watch. He had probably given up on the chase.

"I can't believe I just did that!"

Realizing they weren't all clear just yet, he picked up his pace as he saw Agent K standing by the back of the van. Not only that, but he was making eye contact. He had probably heard the ectogun being fired.

_We're screwed. He knows. _

Suddenly, Agent K was slumped against the side of the van. Aaron had almost forgotten they had a ghostly super hero on their side.

He was _so close _to the finish line. So close, when he had to go and trip on a rock. He collided face first with the ground for the second time that day. Let me tell you, getting up with your hands tied behind your back isn't such an easy job.

An explosion shook the face of the earth. Searing heat collided with the already boiling dessert air and left Aaron gasping for breathe even with his relatively safe distance away from whatever had caused the explosion. When he looked up, all he could see were the remains of the van and lots of little fires. No sign of his friends. He wasn't worried about Phantom, he barely new the guy anyway and he was a ghost. He was already dead.

His heart jerked with worry for his human friends. They were inside the van when it happened, no way they survived.

"No," he gasped in horror. "No!"

-.-.-

Danny landed when he figured they were safe and away from the van. Right as he landed, the van combusted into a million pieces. He turned Zak and Nick intangible so that they wouldn't be harmed by any stray objects. When it died down, he left his grip on them go and took a step back.

"That was awesome," gasped Zak, still in a state of shock.

Phantom rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back the wry smirk. He remembered his first time flying, too. It was an amazing feeling, and it still was.

"Where's Aaron?"

Nick stared intently towards where the van had been, searching for any sign of his companion.

"Listen, Nick..." Danny paused, trying to find the best way to word his sentence. "When we were flying over here, before the van exploded. I saw him, running towards it... He was running pretty fast and..."

"No," he shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't think he knew what was going on, I couldn't save him..."

"No, this is Aaron we're talking about," he sent a pleading look towards Zak. For reassurance, comfort, anything. Instead Zak was looking down at his feet, trying not to show his own emotions, fighting off his own shock.

"I'm sorry, Nick. Aaron is...is gone."

**I just thought this image was extremely relevant. That is all.**

**http : / i53 . tinypic. com/ 123qe4y . jpg**


	7. Author's Note

Something came up and I'm afraid I won't be able to write for this site anymore. Maybe one day if I don't have too much going on, I'll continue this story. For now though, it's on hiatus. I'll only be updating my two other stories and even that will be one every few months. Sorry about the inconvenience.

Anyone is welcome to go ahead and adopt the story or plot, just make sure to give me credit and message me so I can read it. Bye.


End file.
